I'm Here For You
by Kay-Kay27
Summary: When Sakura isn't feeling her best and cant do her mommy duties daddy Sasuke has to take care of her and their two children...who only want mommy. This is rated T just to be safe I'm not sure yet if this will be a one shot of not. Warning bit of toilet humor. This is my first story and I'm still trying to figure this website out so be nice please :)


I'm here for you

"Sakura, why are you so embarrassed? This happens to everyone."

Sakura didn't look at him as she sat on their bed, head in her hands. "I think it's fairly obvious _why_ Sasuke…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her snappy but childish tone. He didn't get her. Like he said this happens to everyone. Well then again if he was in her shoes he would be fairly embarrassed to. But she was his wife so he didn't know why she didn't even want him in the same room as her when her little _episodes _happened.

He knew she was upset though and as her husband he had to at least try and comfort her.

"Sakura…you of all people should know that this is normal. Everyone occasional acquires-"

"Well I never had to deal with this, okay." She finally looked up and glared at him. "I'm a medic nin. I don't get this-"

He silenced her as he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

He rested his chin on her head and she slowly started to relax into him but she was still on guard in case she felt another episode coming on.

"This argument is pointless." He mumbled and let out a tired sigh. "It doesn't change anything."

She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder wrapping her arms around his mid section. "Your right. I'm just embarrassed I can't do anything."

"I know…"

"Can you just understand I don't want you to see me like this? I just need to be left alone until it's over."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her a bit. _Left alone._ He had left her alone too much already. Now years later after everyone had forgiven him for his sins and she agreed to be his he never wanted to leave her alone again. But in her situation he could understand how she was feeling.

"Look, you're my wife now. If you don't want me in the room thanks fine, but your not going to stop me from taking care of you. You're too precious to me." Sakura raised her eyes to look at his face above her with out taking her head off his chest. His eyes where closed but he held a soft expression.

She smiled. After years of him giving her the clod shoulder she couldn't believe in moments like this that this was the same man who caused her so much pain.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn. Annoying woman."

"Stupid man."

He smirked against her head and pulled away to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss.

He pulled away and caressed her cheek.

"Get some rest."

She looked unsure. "Are you going to be okay with the kids?"

To be honest he had almost completely forgotten about their two children in the other room. Their daughter Sarada had been asking her beloved papa all day to come in and see mommy, not knowing what her mother was going through right now. All she wanted to do was come in and see mommy was okay for herself and maybe later talk with her about how stupid the boys at school were today.

Though her father had refused to let her go in, honestly the fist time he had told his baby girl no, and explained that mommy wasn't feeling well. This however was not acceptable to Sarada and her mothers genes started to kick in as daddy's little angle had started giving the older man sass.

However his daughter was not as bad as Sasuke's two year old son. Little Itachi happened to be a complete mamas boy. Sakura could hear her little boy screaming for her while she was resting in their room and wanted so badly to just run out and hold her little boy in her arms.

She had attempted to do so but was either stopped by Sasuke or one of her episodes took over.

Right now the poor little one had cried him self to sleep and it didn't seem as though he would be waking up soon. Or so his father hoped. Sasuke could not take another tantrum right now.

"The kids and I will be fine." Sasuke reassured her as he tried to lie her down into bed. "Don't worry yourself; it will only be worse for you. Just focus on getting better and-"

Sasuke never finished his sentence, as Sakura suddenly lurched from the bed and ran to the bathroom in their room, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke sat their for a second then he silently chuckled as he made his way off the bed.

"Guess that's one good thing about being a shinobi." He said loud enough for Sakura to hear in the bathroom. "You can still move that fast even with diarrhea."

"Just get out!" she yelled though the closed door. He chuckled again as he turned the knob of the bedroom door and silently closed it behind him.


End file.
